one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante vs Alucard (Castlevania)
Description Devil May Cry vs Castlevania! When Dante shows up in Dracula's castle, and is confronted by Alucard, his son. Who walks out the victor? Intelude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER P1 Selects DANTE P2 Selects ALUCARD LET'S ROCK? ALRIGHTY Uhh, one sec... ALRIGHTY is selected Fight ''-Setting: Dracula's Castle-'' The gates slowly close as a red-coated man, with a large blade enters the castle, soon followed. This place was eerie for Dante. He wasn't used to vampires, but this could be interesting. Until he heard a scythe came and olmost cleaved him in two. Dante faced the entity, known as Death. Pointing Ebony and Ivory at the reaper, before unleashing a storm of bullets, causing the Grim Reaper to flee. Dante's eyes widen as 3 knive came at him from the darkness, which he leaped over, taking Rebelliob off of his back. Alucard came out of the shadows, a longsword in hand. "What buisness have you here, hunter?" Dante gave a shrug, "Rumors say that this is where Count Dracula ressurects every hundred years or so. Can't let that stand, can I?" "I assure you, that I need no further help...You may leave." Alucard gave a simple dissmissive wave. "Yeah, I don't think so, pal. This is my gig, and I plan on seein' it through." Alucard facepalms, then points his blade forward. -Cue: Under Night IN-BIRTH OST: Monochrome Memory- "Tch...Very well, hunter... If you will not move out of my way...I will move you by force!" "Oh, now this is my kinda party! Come on, then!" Dante reaches behind his coat, pulling out Ebony and Ivory, pointing them at the Damphir. "Let's start the party!!" FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! ENGAGE! 60 Seconds Alucard sends a barrage of throwing knives in Dante's direction. Dante counters this by letting off shots from his guns, destroying the knives as they hit. Dante then summons Rebellion to cleave down, but Alucard blocks with his blade before nonchlantly grabbing Dante by the shoulder and tossing him down the corridor. 50 Seconds While Dante spirls through the air, he stabs Rebellion into the floor to stop himself, he slammed King Cerberus into the cround, as Alucard barely moved out of the way from a giant ice pillar. He then sends a fireball in Dante's direction, followed by another, the first one, Dante dodges with little effort, but the second one catches Dante off guard and hits him square in the torso, knocking him off his feet. 40 Seconds When Dante regained his foorting Alucard was there. "I'm ending this!" Dante was suddenly caught in a barrage of sword stabs and strikes, before being launched away with a strike from the pommel. 30 Seconds Dante twirls his guns, while saying-- "Keepin' it stylish!" -before unleashing a storm of bullets. "YAHOO!" When he finished the onslaught, Dante finished with two charged shots that sent the Damphir into a pillar. 20 Seconds Dante sends off multiple waves of energy from Rebellion towrds Alucard, but the fireballs he let off made this long ranged battle a standstill. alucard teleports and switches to a shorter blade for faster strikes, Dante is having a hard time keeping up. 10 Seconds "Say your prayers!!" Alucard suddenly engulfs the room in light. When is dissipates, Dante is appearing staggered, as he was about to pull out his guns, Alucard hit Dante with a barrage of knives, making him drop the pistols. 5 Seconds Alucard kicks Dante up in the air, "THIS IS THE END!" Before throwing more knives and ending in a final sword slash.. KO! -Stop Music- Alucard landed, and Dante not soon after, only this time, face down. Alucard adjusted his cloak. "Will you leave now?" "N-no....not y''et...after all.."'' As Alucard turned around, he saw Dante-no..a demon...this was Dante's Devil Trigger. -Cue: One-Winged Devil (Therewolf Media)- "So you show your true form...demon...very well, let us dance!" "I was going to say the same thing!!!" ''Dante gripped Rebellion and rushed towards Alucard, as did he. '''READY FOR ROUND 2!?' GO FOR IT!!! 60 Seconds It seemed as if blinding streaks of light covered the screen, as Dante and Alucard struck each other with their blades. Their arms seemed invisible as the blades struckthem over and over again, but it would be Dante that would prevail with a final blow, sending the Damphir through a pillar. Dante quickly teleports to Alucards position and punched him straight in the face with his Beowulf gauntlets. Before channeling his iner JoJo... 50 Seconds And unleashing a flurry of punches, and actually cracks Alucard's jaw. Sending him right through the window of the castle, Dante spreads his wings and took to the sky after Adrien. After preforming an Aerial Rave+Rainstorm combo, Dante struck the Damphir, sending him careening to the ground. 40 Seconds Alucard is just able to react quick enough to summon 3 fireballs to throw at Dante. Who reacted by jumping over all 3. ''"You're finished!" ''The Rebellion blade glew red, and Dante came from multiple directions, hitting Alucard with the Rebellion. ''"Here's the finale!" ''With a final stab, Dante sent Alucard into a nearby tree. Aftermath THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..... ??? Trivia *This is Flare's first Melee with music *This will be the first Melee by Flare to have more than a single round Category:Devil May Cry vs Castlevania themed OMMs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Gun Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Demon vs Vampire themed OMMs